


something more than everything

by sickoflosiingsoulmates



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, gross misuse of a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoflosiingsoulmates/pseuds/sickoflosiingsoulmates
Summary: Opening night, and Simon has some feelings.(or, me taking a metaphor and just running with it)





	something more than everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour because I couldn't get the idea out of my head yeet.
> 
> title from heart hope by oh wonder

_Tick, tick, tick._

Simon exhales. He’s felt on edge since he blew up at rehearsal, and mixed with the pre show nerves, he feels-

Tense. Anxious. And under it all, a tiny bit excited.

When Jolene proposed that they just go through with the show, the original show, Simon was on board immediately. For the most part, the rest of the troupe was as well (“Are we allowed to do that?” Lexi had asked, and Jolene had just shrugged, a smirk on her face).

He’s putting on his red jacket when Jeremy walks into the room. Simon makes eye contact with him through the mirror, and is quick to look away.

_Tick, tick, tick._

It’s five minutes until curtain, and Simon can see Lilette shaking. They’re not supposed to talk in the wings, but technically, they aren’t supposed to be doing this version of the show either. He thinks it’ll be okay.

“Lilette,” he whispers. “Breathe.”

She huffs out a laugh, whispers back, “Thanks, Simon,” and takes her place for the opening. He shakes out his hands just for the sake of having something to distract from the pulse of adrenaline thrumming in his veins.

It doesn’t help that Jeremy smiles at him from the opposite wing when Simon looks up.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The audience catches on pretty quickly that this is not, in fact, a censored version of the show. It would be pretty hard not to, after all. In total, the audience isn’t reacting horribly, which is really all they can ask for.

Scenes fly by, and Simon barely registers it. Before long, the first act is over, and everyone has congregated back in the drama room. There’s soft chatter that bounces throughout the room, hushed whispers that don’t dare get louder for fear of ruining the delicate thing they’re doing.

Jeremy comes up to Simon, and when Simon inhales, the breath rattles in his lungs. “Hey,” he says quietly, nodding his head.

Jeremy smiles in response, and he feels it in his gut. “I know I said that, um,” Jeremy gulps, “I didn’t want you to touch me. During our scene. But, uh, I’ve changed my mind.”

Simon’s mind blanks for a moment. “Oh. Well, okay.”

He should say more. He should tell Jeremy- he doesn’t even know what, and before he gets the chance to speak, Jeremy is walking away. Simon gulps, and goes to get a drink of water.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Simon can’t say he’s ever felt this nervous in his life. He feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. He’d told Jeremy that he feels like a bomb, waiting to explode, and he’s never seen that to be more true.

He hears his cue, and he walks on stage. This is so different than any time he’d been on stage that night. He feels the weight of this scene heavy on his shoulders.

Before long, Simon is singing. He runs through the blocking methodically in his head, because if he thinks any further on than _now,_ he might combust. He kneels next to Jeremy as he sings his final line, and this time, he doesn’t have any time to think through his next move.

Instead of taking his hand, Simon puts his hand on Jeremy’s cheek. Simon sees the surprise flicker across Jeremy’s face, barely there and gone in an instant. It’s replaced by something warm and open, and Simon finds himself leaning in.

Jeremy’s eyes flutter shut, as do Simon’s, and Simon is acutely aware of every inch of space between them closing. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, hear it in his ears, but it’s tuned out by the feel of Jeremy’s skin, warm under Simon’s palm.

Their lips are a fraction of an inch apart, and then there’s no space at all between them, and-

_Boom._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell about Rise w/ me on tumblr @ sickoflosiingsoulmates


End file.
